In order to joint functional elements, in particular cams, on a shaft, in particular on a camshaft tube, the functional elements usually have to be heated and the hubs or cutouts of the individual functional elements have to be aligned with the axis of the shaft. If a plurality of functional elements are to be jointed simultaneously in one go by introducing the shaft, all the functional elements must be correspondingly aligned.
A device suitable for this purpose for positioning a plurality of functional elements comprising a cutout for a shaft, in particular cams, in a predetermined angular position on the shaft is known from DE 10 2008 064 194 A1, wherein the device comprises a plurality of accommodation elements each intended for a functional element. The accommodation elements can be positioned such that the cutouts of the functional elements essentially lie on a common straight line.
Camshafts are usually also produced by means of the device described above, wherein the cams or generally functional elements are fixed on a shaft tube by means of thermal jointing. Such a thermal jointing process requires however heating of the functional elements to be jointed and/or cooling of the shaft tube. In particular, the heating of the functional elements that is normally employed requires a large amount of heating energy, as a result of which the production process is becoming increasingly expensive for such a product.